The present disclosure relates to aerial vehicles and particularly to unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV). More particularly, the present disclosure relates to unmanned rotary wing vehicles.
Rotary wing vehicles are used in a variety of applications. Unmanned rotary wing vehicles are often used by the military, law enforcement agencies, and commercial activities for aerial reconnaissance operations.